Deception's Deceiver
by Noelle Andrews
Summary: Look inside. Oh, and the rating and title might change. RR & I'll return the favor!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction story, I allow flames, but at least be polite. Please and thank you! This chapter is pretty short. Just want you peoples to get a taste of it. I might change the title later on. So, yeah, anyhoo. Bet you want a summary....  
  
It's their sixth year. There's a strange girl who, according to Hermione, is a Jade (you'll learn what that is). She's never been seen at Hogwarts before, so she has to be new. Voldemort strikes again, this time endangering all of Hogwarts, but the seemingly shy Jade seems awfully cool and collected. She knows something. Something that can be the difference between Harry's existence on Earth, and his death.  
  
A/N: I FINALLY took out my side notes regarding names that were here not too long ago. Sorry for being lazy (like I always am...)  
  
((FIRST CHAPTER- The Jade, the Fight, and Pottering...What Does Pottering Mean?))  
  
Her hair was an odd shade of red. It was definitely not anything Harry had seen before. It shown in an unearthly manner and flowed unlike any other's. The hue was so bright; it made even the Weasleys' fiery hair seem dull.  
  
"Harry?" a distant voice called. But Harry was oblivious to it, amazed by the bright red hair. Who was she anyways? He'd never seen her at Hogwarts before.  
  
"Harry?" the voice grew louder, but Harry tried to ignore it.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"What?!" he snapped, slightly annoyed.  
  
"You should change into robes. The train will arrive at Hogwarts soon." Hermione answered.  
  
"Who is that?" Harry asked, paying no heed to Hermione's comment about changing into robes.  
  
Hermione gave a sigh and a dramatic roll of eyes. "Were you listening at all, Harry James Potter?"  
  
"Yes, I was. Robes. And don't call me by my full name. Now, my question?"  
  
Harry stared intently at the girl with the strange red hair just beyond the glass doors of their compartment. Hermione followed his gaze and let out a small gasp.  
  
"By the looks of it, I believe she's a Jade. They're very rare. They posses all the charm of a Veela, are wonderful Ligilimens, can see clearly in the dark, most are wonderful Seers, and were once belie-"  
  
Ron, who had remained silent the whole time, content with the Chocolate Frogs and Cauldron Cakes Harry had bought him, now cut in.  
  
"Hermione, why do you know this stuff? I never even heard of a Jade before now and wouldn't care less if one stopped me in the street and invited me over for tea."  
  
"Well some people, unlike you, actually enjoy learning facts. You should read every now and then instead of pottering."  
  
Harry could sense a fight coming on.  
  
"Just shut it, you two. You're both right and wrong. Ron, you're right, Hermione reads too much, but remember your reaction to the last girl who possessed the charm of a Veela? Yeah, I thought so. Hermione, you're right, we do need to read mo- well actually, we don't have to read more. We can just ask you. Well anyways, what does pottering mean?"  
  
Hermione crossed her arms silently and gave him a dirty look. Harry seemed not to notice it and gave her a look that obviously told that he wanted an answer. Hermione gave up and finally decided to give him one.  
  
"It means that you spend your time doing unimportant things when you could be doing your potions essay instead of having me do it!"  
  
"Okay, I get it! Cool down. Now continue with the Jade stuff."  
  
"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted", Hermione looked at Ron pointedly, "Jades were once believed to grant three wishes, which is where muggles got this crazy idea about genies trapped in lamps or bottles. Jades are simply very generous to those they take a liking to. Oh, they're also very powerful and can do magic without using wands."  
  
Ron returned to eating his goodies and Harry to staring at the Jade.  
  
"You obviously didn't hear me earlier. Robes!"  
  
Ron got up from his seat to reach for his school robes which were stashed away in his trunk. But before he did....  
  
"Excuse me, miss prefect, but we have to change into robes. I believe that you should be in the prefect's compartment? That's what I thought. Tag along now. Bye bye."  
  
Hermione searched her brain for a witty retort, but unable to find one, she simply stomped her foot, turned sharply, and stormed out of the compartment. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's chapter two, which I wrote purely for my own entertainment. Yeah. Well, people please review! Moooving on.. ^-^  
  
Forgot to do disclaimer for the last chapter. Well, I own nothing except the pitiful plot and the Jades.  
  
Well, here's chapter two. Yes, a short and sucky chapter, but nevertheless...  
  
((CHAPTER TWO: Meeting the New Girl))  
  
The train screeched to a stop at the Hogsmeade train station. The trio grabbed their trunks and clambered off the train and into a carriage. Hermione was determinedly not looking at Ron.  
  
"It's so strange." Ron said all of a sudden. Harry turned to look at him.  
  
"What's strange?"  
  
"Knowing that these very carriages that we've been riding for four years had always been pulled along by Thestrals. I mean, I always thought that they moved by themselves."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah. Well, when I first saw them I kind of freaked out. I mea-"  
  
Hermione cut in. "If you two wouldn't mind, but I feel that you should take a quick peek out the window."  
  
Harry and Ron did as they were told and their jaws fell in surprise. There was the radiant Jade, not only was she not in a carriage....she wasn't on the ground. The Jade seemed to be walking purely on air.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said, "You didn't tell us that Jades could do that."  
  
"I...didn't know."  
  
Suddenly, the Jade turned her head sharply and was now looking the three dead in the eye. Harry swallowed as his stomach flip-flopped. There was something about the girl that made his heart beat quicker than usual, and Harry couldn't tell if he liked it or not.  
  
The Jade slowed her steps, so she was now right next to their carriage.  
  
"Hi. I'm Sage. Taken for granted, you're Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger," her gaze passed over the two, and then came to rest on Harry. "And Harry Potter."  
  
They nodded. Sage's words seemed incredibly clear for words coming through a glass pane.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Heard it from other students." Sage replied with a shrug.  
  
Ron was fiddling with the hem of his robes, with his trademark tomato-red ears. Harry swallowed again, willing his stomach to discontinue its churning and his heart to slow its beating.  
  
:: Haven't seen Ron's ears that red since Fleur was here. Yep, Ron surely fancies Sage. There's something strange about her. :: Harry thought. A smile tugged at the corners of Sage's mouth. Harry remembered what Hermione had said about Jades being skilled Occlumens, and his face slowly began to turn the color of Ron's ears.  
  
"Well, see you around then."  
  
And with that, she left. If you were in the carriage with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, you probably would have sworn that there was a slight skip in her step that wasn't there before. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey. So, yeah, third chapter. I made a few changes to this chapter, so... yeah. Just thought you oughtta know..  
  
Thanks to the lovely people who reviewed!  
  
Well, on with the chappie......  
  
The three climbed out of the carriage and started toward the castle. It seemed that it had been eternity since they had last seen it, instead of simply one summer.  
  
They made their way to the Great Hall, where a feast awaited them.  
  
Everyone took their seats, all pushing to sit by their friends. In came Professor McGonagall, followed by the frightened first-years, and all became quiet.  
  
The stool was set down in its usual place, with the Sorting Hat atop it. Then, the aged hat began to sing:  
  
A very long time ago,  
  
When I was very new,  
  
Made by our four founders,  
  
Each distinct, it's true.  
  
Slytherin said, "Only those of pure blood  
  
Will I collect!"  
  
Ravenclaw declared, "I will choose only those  
  
With greatest intellect!"  
  
Gryffindor firmly stated, "I will take those brave at heart,  
  
Who get up when they fall!"  
  
Hufflepuff said finally, "I will teach them all!"  
  
The four great friends were separated,  
  
Yes it's sad, but true,  
  
But if you all stand together,  
  
It will not happen to you.  
  
I sit here and smile,  
  
As I watch your face contort.  
  
Well, come forward now first-years,  
  
I believe it's time to sort!  
  
(A/N: Shut up. I know the song is crappy. But let's see YOU do better.)  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione glanced at each other. This was very unusual. Two warnings in a row, one year after another. Their train of thought was cut short when the sorting began.  
  
"Barrios, Victoria!" A girl walked up with brunette hair up neatly in a ponytail. She carried a confidence with her ('Like a Malfoy...,'Harry, Ron, and Hermione thought), but she had an air that told you she was intelligent... a Hermione-like air...  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Baladore, Robert!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
And so it went. Names were called and tables applauded. It was all the same to the three Gryffindors, until they saw a sight that they had only seen once before.  
  
"Red, Nathandra!" Called Professor McGonagall. A tiny shivering girl stepped forward, her dripping long brown hair drawn around her like a curtain. She had fallen in, just as Denis Creevey had on his trip across the lake in his first year. But, unlike Dennis, Nathandra didn't look the least proud.  
  
The Sorting Hat was placed on her head, slipping down and covering her eyes. It sat still for a minute, pondering.  
  
"GRIFFINDOR!" The hat yelled finally. Nathandra jumped gratefully down from the stool, and took a seat at the Griffindor table. She didn't have any tales to share of the giant squid.  
  
"Rocca, Jerry!" A black-haired boy walked forwards slowly, his head down.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" The Sorting Hat said immediately the second it touched his head.  
  
"Sanborn, Marion!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Santana, Christopher!"  
  
"GRIFFINDOR!"  
  
And on and on it went, until finally the last first-year was sorted ("Zaphrel, Brian!" "RAVENCLAW!"). Everyone turned to Dumbledore expectantly, but surprisingly, it was Professor McGonagal who stood.  
  
"This year, we have a special treat. A sixth-year, from Warwick Wizarding School far off in America, has come to join us. We will all welcome her with open arms. Please step forward, Miss Laine."  
  
The Jade stepped forward, eyeing the crowd, looking it over almost as if she was searching for someone.  
  
"This is Sage Laine" Continued Professor McGonagal, "She will be sorted as everyone else has been." Professor McGonagal stepped back and gestured to the stool with a wave of her arm, "Miss Laine?"  
  
Sage walked cautiously up to the stool. She lowered her self onto it and neatened her robes. Her eyebrow cocked suspiciously at the grinning Sorting Hat. Professor McGonagal placed it unto her head and it fit perfectly, unlike the heads of the first-years who were stuck staring at the black fabric lining the aged hat.  
  
Everyone watched as Sage's eyes widened, then darted around the room. She gave a small nod, then a quick shake of the head. Harry wondered what she was thinking.  
  
Then, finally...  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The Gryffindor House Table cheered loudly. Sage gave a small smile before sitting next to Katie Bell.  
  
And then finally, Dumbledore stood to speak.  
  
"And so a new school year comes and will go all too soon. Well, let's make it a good one!" Everyone cheered, "The only announcements I'd like to make are that the green door on the fifth floor is forbidden and we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! Please stand, Ms. Andres. Can we get an applause?" Ms. Andres went red in the face, "Also, I'd like to remind all of you that no students are allowed in the Forbidden Forest." Everyone turned to look at Harry and Ron, who could only shrug and smile. "I have only one more thing to say to you all...  
  
Let's eat!"  
  
The plates filled themselves with food. Ron had his mouth stuffed to bursting point in less than three seconds flat. Fred and George (who were not students, but given special permission to join the feast) doubled over in laughter as Neville's bewitched fork turned into a frog the moment he touched it. Hermione told anyone who would listen about the complicated transfiguration spell she had figured out.  
  
Sage, on the other hand, didn't eat much, but spent most of her time looking curiously, almost despondently at Harry, another student somewhere far off, and her nearly empty plate.  
  
Harry was the only one to notice this, but shook it off. But attempting to ignore those oddly green and purple eyes wasn't the easiest task to do. Especially if they gave you the feeling that the owner knew something you didn't. 


	4. Chapter 4

So, yeah, chapter three. Well, I really have nothing to say except thanks to the lovely people who reviewed and I'm not exactly sure how I'm gonna write the next few chapters.  
  
The rating is now PG for mild use of language.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of these character's except for Sage and the first years sorted in chapter three. This disclaimer also applies to a character I'm going to mention in either this chapter or some chapter coming up that J.K. Rowling cut from Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone. So, just, look out for him and know that he's not mine but I'm not going to name him as I don't want to end up giving anything away... Geez, that was a hella long disclaimer.  
  
This chapter is really short as it was made mainly to establish a friendship between Sage and Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Wasn't sure what else to put in it...  
  
Well, here goes...  
  
((CHAPTER FOUR: Another Malfoy-hater))  
  
The Gryffindor students were now all pouring into their dormitories. Harry, Ron, and Hermione shared a "see ya later" before the boys left to go to their room and Hermione to her's.  
  
"So, what do we have first?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron made a face. "What a great way to start the new school year. Transfiguration with the Slytherins."  
  
Harry sighed. "So.... What do you think of the new girl?"  
  
"She seems alright," Ron answered, turning a little red. Harry smiled. "What?!" Ron shot at him, a little too forcefully.  
  
"Nothing," Harry replied, trying to hide his smirk.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking to Transfiguration, chattering about what they had been doing over the summer when...  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Potter and his posse. Wow, Weasel, you're still here. I would've thought that you're family wouldn't have enough money to buy you a train ticket to come. Perhaps Potty over here said he'd set the Dark Lord on the conductor if he wouldn't let you on."  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy," Spat Harry, "Why don't you go complain to dear daddy. Oops, I forgot, he's in Azkaban." Malfoy stepped in front of the trio, giving them no choice but to stop walking.  
  
Malfoy brandished his wand and pointed it at Harry's heart. "Don't you dare speak about my father."  
  
Harry was just about to reply when another voice joined in. "Leave him alone, boy. And fifty points from Slytherin,"said Professor Snape.  
  
"Y-yes, sir," Malfoy squeaked before running off. The three were about to continue their walk when Hermione and Ron stopped. Harry looked back at them.  
  
Snape had a hand on a shoulder of each, making them discontinue their walking. Hermione was about to say something when the most unexpected thing happened. Snape's eyes turned purple and green, his hair turned a vibrant red and grew past his shoulders, his skin became healthy and glowing, and he shrank to Hermione's height.  
  
Standing before them wasn't Snape, but Sage. There was a silence, the four were still, Sage's hands still resting on Hermione and Ron's shoulder's.  
  
Ron was the one to break the quiet, "Bloody hell, Sage, that was wicked!" Sage shrugged and gave a smile. Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughed and let loose comments and praise. Sage simply stood and smiled, nodding her head when it seemed she needed to.  
  
Without noticing, the four had walked to class early and found themselves in front of the classroom doors. They pushed through them and found themselves face to face with Malfoy... again.  
  
Malfoy eyed Sage before sticking out his hand to shake. "Malfoy's the name. Draco Malfoy. I have connections and can have you hanging out with people ten times better than this before you can say 'Quidditch'. Like me, for instance. You like Quidditch? I can get you Top Box tickets for the World Cup this year and next. What do you say?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione held their breaths, anxious to hear Sage's answer.  
  
Sage took his hand and shook. Behind her Harry closed his eyes, Ron dropped his head in his hands, and Hermione looked like she was about to faint.  
  
But then...  
  
"What do I say? I say thanks, but no thanks." It took a second for this to register in the minds of the three standing behind Sage. But when it did, each had big smiles on their faces.  
  
But that wasn't all. Sage still had Malfoy's hand. She held it firm and it turned a dazzling blue, but for just a second, there was something written in glittery black letters on the back of his hand afterwards. Malfoy jumped and let go. But not quickly enough so as Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't catch what it said:  
TO: MALFOY  
NICE TRY, YOU FLIRT.  
FROM: SAGE  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione burst into laughter as Malfoy tried to rub it off and discovered that the words wouldn't go away.  
  
"You'll pay," Was all he said before turning on his heel and finding his seat.  
  
Quietly, so Sage wouldn't hear, Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron, "That girl is full of surprises, and so far, I quite like that about her."  
  
Harry and Ron laughed and nodded in agreement.A/N: Any suggestions or requests would be awfully helpful as I'm not sure what to put in the next chapter... ::hint hint:: 


End file.
